<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a drink, Responsible-senpai! by Candycandysweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609665">Take a drink, Responsible-senpai!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet'>Candycandysweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Reon is a chaotic drunk, Semi is a little worried, Shiratorizawa, Tendou is highly entertained, Ushijima is confused, Yamagata is having a great time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has come to his attention that he has never seen Reon drunk. The past third years of Shiratoizawa like to meet up and hangout when they can and get drinks together sometimes which is always a delightful treat in Tendou's eyes. (It's even more delightful when he convinces Ushijima or Semi to pay for him as well). But in all their time of fun drinking shenanigans he's realized that Reon has never gone as far as everyone else, tending to hold back instead so he can keep a watchful eye on everyone and help get them back to wherever they're staying very safely. Reon was a good and responsible man, of course he would do something like that and Tendou and the rest of the group appreciates it very much. Tendou doesn't appreciate the lack of funny drunk content he could have on his friend though.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Or the fic of drunk Reon mishaps for the hell of it brought to you by the amazing Tendou Satori himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a drink, Responsible-senpai!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling a little bored and decided to write a Haikyuu fic. I'm a big fan of Shiratorizawa and thought that this was a fun and goofy idea. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ex third years of Shiratoizawa's volleyball team were very aware of the responsible energy that seemed to simply radiate off of Reon at all times of the day. He was obviously a parent type friend and was always looking out for his teammates. It was admirable really and Tendou can never forget how wonderful it was to have someone like him on a volleyball team. It turns out though that his responsible life style seemed to be just how he was in general. Which leads to Tendou's current thoughts and concerns.</p>
<p>It has come to his attention that he has never seen Reon drunk. The past third years of Shiratoizawa like to meet up and hangout when they can and get drinks together sometimes which is always a delightful treat in Tendou's eyes. (It's even more delightful when he convinces Ushijima or Semi to pay for him as well). But in all their time of fun drinking shenanigans he's realized that Reon has never gone as far as everyone else, tending to hold back instead so he can keep a watchful eye on everyone and help get them back to wherever they're staying very safely. Reon was a good and responsible man, of course he would do something like that and Tendou and the rest of the group appreciates it very much. Tendou doesn't appreciate the lack of funny drunk content he could have on his friend though.</p>
<p>Over time he's collected funny stories and anecdotes of his friends drunken adventures. Like the time Yamagata got into a whole argument with a stray cat walking on the same sidewalk as them when they were leaving a bar. Or perhaps when Semi was cry laughing for 30 minutes over the word 'skittles' because it sounded hilarious to him. Even the time he convinced a very inebriated Ushijima to twerk which was honestly the highlight of his entire night. Silly little things like that fuel him and give him immense amounts of serotonin but he had nothing on good ol Benkei. He had to change that.</p>
<p>Tendou was sitting in the hotel room with Semi, the other tapping away on his phone as Tendou's eyes scanned his own phone with little interest. After a bit, he finally glances up from it and stares at his friend, not saying a word but keeping his wide eyes right on him. Time passes and Semi begins to fidget and his eyebrow gains a little twitch before he looks up at Tendou with an irritated expression. "What? Why are you staring at me with that stupid look on your face?"</p>
<p>Tendou snickers and leans back on the bed he's sitting on. "Have you ever seen Reon like... drunk? Not buzzed or tipsy. Just flat out drunk?" He asks curiously, his fingers tapping together as he awaits a response.</p>
<p>Semi seems to stop for a moment before he looks up at the ceiling in thought. After sitting there he finally looks back at Tendou and shakes his head. "Nope... whenever we go drinking he's the one watching our dumbasses. Thank god for that." He mumbles the last part with a little eye roll. As another responsible parent like friend he can really admire Reno's hard work watching them.</p>
<p>"Ah! So you haven't seen the illusive drunk Reon before either. Interesting." Tendou picks up his phone again and turns it on as Semi begins to wave at him.</p>
<p>"Tendou... what's going on? What are you plotting?" He asks with squinted eyes. Tendou simply chuckles and shrugs as a response as he goes back to playing some random game. Semi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Are you planning on getting Reon drunk? You know he's too much of a mother hen to let that happen. He can't stop worrying about us and taking care of us. He barely lets me take care of him sometimes when he's sick." Semi was more than aware of how much a mom friend Reon can be as well as himself.</p>
<p>"Well, SemiSemi! You're just gonna have to wait and see. Tonight when we go out I'll be the one not drinking and in charge of the group." Tendou says proudly with a little sparkle to his eyes. He then scoffs as he sees the immediate look of judgment on Semi's face.</p>
<p>"Yeah right, I don't see that working out at all. Have fun prying that heavy responsibility from Reno's hands." Semi looks back down at his phone and begins to tap away and Tendou just snorts at him. It didn't matter to him if Semi thought his plan was good or not. All that mattered to him was the fact that he was proudly going to be able to achieve this. He just had to wait for the night.</p>
<p>Just as the group planned, that night they all met up at the club not to far from the hotel they were staying at. Tendou has to try and not snort at the almost atrocious floral patterned shirt Semi was wearing underneath his jean jacket. It was a bit of a chilly night so he can excuse the jean jacket but that shirt... it was going to put him into an early grave. But he can't stay distracted by that right now, he has a different task at hand.</p>
<p>That task came with a large man happily wearing a big and cozy sweater with a soft smile on his face as he looked around the group. "Alright guys, make sure to take care of yourselves and not over do it." The group softly says their okays before they walk in. Reon always did little reminders to them before they started drinking just to make sure but he was certainly going to keep an eye on them like usual.</p>
<p>As they sit down Yamagata takes care of ordering drinks for the group as he usually does, always the one with a taste for alcohol. Soon cocktails and beers are handed out and a round of shots are dispersed to the group. All of them raise their shot glasses and clink them together with a happy little 'cheers' before downing them.</p>
<p>"Wahoo!" Tendou exclaims while tapping his chest with a bright smile after he took down the shot. He grabs his margarita and takes a sip and chuckles as he watches Ushijima down the shot with not a single expression change. Reon coughs a little and clears his throat and Semi scrunches up his face real hard before sighing.</p>
<p>"God those things are rough to get down. How do you do that shit?" Semi asks towards Yamagata who just chuckles and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"You're just a little bitch boy, that's why you struggle so much." With that, a whole argument is broken out between the two and Tendou laughs joyously as he gets to watch the scene.</p>
<p>As those two argue, he looks over at Reon who grabs the drink Yamagata ordered for him and takes a small sip before choking a bit and scrunching up his nose adorably. "Hayato, what is this?" He asks with a very confused expression before he sees the man give Reon a very sweet smile.</p>
<p>"That my friend, is a little something called a dry martini. It's a bit on the stronger side but I thought you'd might like it." Yamagata chuckles and takes a drink from his beer and his eyes flicker over to Tendou. Tendou feels a proud smile over take his face as his little plan begins to take action.</p>
<p>A little fact about the group's big Benkei is that he's really not a heavy drinker. He only drinks one drink every time they go out and it's typically something on the lighter side that Yamagata chooses. Anything more and he swears he won't be able to watch everyone like he's supposed to. Which is why the plan started off with a little bit of this. Tendou watches closely as Reon eyes the drink with a curious look before sighing.</p>
<p>"Hayato... you know I can't drink strong stuff if I need to-" He's cut off by Tendou patting his back harshly.</p>
<p>"Don't you worry about watching us. Tonight I'm gonna be having one margarita and that shot we took together and that's it. I can keep an eye on the group if this new drink of yours takes you out a little more than your usual would." Tendou tries to sound as reassuring as possible but it doesn't seem to shake the very skeptical look on Reon's face. This calls for a little backup. He subtly nudges Ushijima who looks up from his beer and nods at Reon.</p>
<p>"Just relax for once. I believe Tendou is only wanting to let you have some of the fun this time around." Ushijima says bluntly while raising his glass up to his lips and taking a drink. For a moment Tendou gets distracted by how beautiful Ushijima looks even while drinking until that deep voice speaks up again. "Trust Tendou, he won't let you down. Enjoy yourself a little."</p>
<p>Tendou gets a wild smile on his face and he pats Reon's back. "Yeah! Drink up, Benkei!"</p>
<p>Reon awkwardly looks around at the group, almost like he's looking for approval to indulge in the drink and possibly revoke his mom friend title for the night. Yamagata gives a thumbs up and Semi smiles a little at him. "We won't mind a night where you let loose with us. It won't hurt you. At least I hope it won't." He finally says before locking eyes with Tendou briefly who mouths 'thanks for the help' at him.</p>
<p>Finally, after much internal debate and thought, Reon takes another sip and tries not to make as much of a reaction. "Alright, but I won't get too drunk."</p>
<p>Which was what was said. Was that what happened though? Questionable.</p>
<p>As the night goes on and Reon decides to let himself drink the stronger drink, the five of them chat about what's going on in their lives and what's happening with this and that. They laugh and clink their glasses together and watch as Ushijima takes another shot without flinching and cheers him on. It's the usual fun they have really. Tendou does notice though how slowly but surely Reon went from sitting straight up right with good posture to partially leaning on Semi as he finishes off his first drink.</p>
<p>"You know what? That wasn't too bad." Reon muses as he sets the glass down, not even noticing how he's leaning on his friend who seems generally unbothered, pleasantly chatting with Ushijima about his job with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Yamagata makes sure to get them more drinks and Tendou watches as Reon grabs another dry martini ordered for him without hesitation and begins drinking it. He looks like he's in a pretty good mood though and he continues to talk to everyone but slowly he seems to be fading on out of just being tipsy and being quite a bit more than that. He laughs louder and snorts as he does so, his hands move around more as he talks, and his words become less and less normal.</p>
<p>After some time Tendou stops his conversation about the latest movie he watched to hearing Semi complaining and reaching at Reon with an irritated expression. "Oi! Don't you dare take a snap right now and send it to Goshiki! You look like an idiot!" That certainly wasn't something Tendou would ever expect to hear Semi call Reon.</p>
<p>Reon twists around and raises his arms up high, in his hands hold his phone with Snapchat open and he giggles at Semi. "You're so serious! It's just one little picture. Just one. One." He keeps repeating one while smiling at Semi who just looks distraught before reaching up and snatching the phone.</p>
<p>"No. We are not going to send something so immature to Goshiki. Why are you acting like a-" Semi cuts himself off before sighing a tiny bit and picking up his drink. Where Semi looked upset, Tendou looked highly amused. He was ready for a fun night for sure.</p>
<p>Tendou places a hand on Reon's shoulder which distracts him from wanting his phone back. He looks at Tendou with a big smile but this one was nothing like his other ones. Instead of being warm and comforting it just seemed crooked and goofy. "Hey Benkei, how're you feeling?" He watches Reon put up two thumbs and laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling great! Yamagata chose some gooooodddd stuff." Reon finishes off his drink before standing up excitedly, causing him to stumble a little bit. He grabs Semi's hand and pulls him out of his seat as well. "Semi come dance with me. We can go tear up the dance floor!"</p>
<p>Semi rolls his eyes. "Even drunk you still sound like an old man sometimes. Tendou, get us more drinks while we dance?" He asks while looking at their red headed friend. Tendou gives a thumbs up and Semi is dragged off to dance around.</p>
<p>The drinks are quickly ordered and as soon as the pair begin to dance, the three who are still sitting have their eyes on them. Semi and Reon being the parent type friends that they are oddly enough don't dance exactly like dads. Reon has good rhythm and happily sways his hips to the beat while laughing loudly at probably nothing at this point. While Semi keeps up with him, arms wrapped around his waist and a small and soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>"They appear to be having fun." Ushijima says, his eyes following their movements.</p>
<p>"Having fun is an understatement. I've never seen Reon so relaxed and loose and- oh, there goes his sweater." Tendou watches as Reon takes off his sweater, revealing a black tank top underneath. The three watching them dance can't make out the conversation the dance duo are having but it seems like Semi is blushing and complaining profusely while Reon seems to be confused on why he's complaining. Semi eventually huffs and drags them back while Reon sings the song playing to himself.</p>
<p>"We're back party people! Semi pie over here said I can't just suddenly strip anymore or he might die." Reon calls out to the three as he looks for a drink and does grabby hands at Yamagata when he realizes he has one for him. Semi punches Reon on the arm and he whines at the hit with a pout.</p>
<p>"Fuck you. You did that so suddenly for no reason and don't call me something so stupid." Tendou snickers at the two and Reon shrugs his shoulders and takes a drink. He can see how Reon has become rather careless and playful at this point as he walks over to Ushijima and begins to poke his face multiple times. Ushijima just sits there with his same neutral expression for a moment before glancing at his friend.</p>
<p>"What is the matter Reon?" He asks, which causes the poking to come to a pause.</p>
<p>Tendou knows how those two's dynamic works. They've been pretty close friends for a while now, the type of friends that can just sit in silence with each other and not mind it one bit. He thought it was pretty cute really, like they were a couple of elderly folk that just enjoyed spending time with each other. Reon has always been Ushijima's unwavering support and they have worked with that for years.</p>
<p>So watching the typical calm duo right now was an interesting sight. Reon sits with his finger an inch away from Ushijima's face and a wide smile spreading across his lips. He then presses his finger right onto his friend's cheek and idly twists it there while humming and cooing. "You're so damn handsome, Ushiwaka~" He says, slurring Ushijima's name more than necessary. "You're like a uhh... uhh... hard man things."</p>
<p>Tendou's eyebrows furrow in genuine confusion as he stares at Reon, not sure where his friend was going with that train of thought. He then hears Yamagata guffaw and looks over at him. "Sculpture! Reon buddy, are you calling our Ushiwaka a sculpture?" He asks while still snickering.</p>
<p>Reon stares at him with wide eyes and parted lips as he tries to process what he's been asked before he brightens up. He drapes his arms around Ushijima's shoulders and begins swaying them both with a happy giggle. Ushijima is just still sipping on his beer and looking unfazed by the situation. Tendou can see that his lips are slightly upturned in amusement though. "A sculpture! That's what you are!" He calls out before removing his arms from his friend and patting around his body. "Where's my phone? I need to take a picture with Mr. Sculpture over here."</p>
<p>"I still have it." Semi says simply with a roll of his eyes and a little pout on his lips.</p>
<p>"Ooo~ Semi are you jealous that Benkei isn't calling you a sculpture and is only complimenting Ushiwaka?" Tendou's teases with a smirk.</p>
<p>Reon stops his patting and turns towards Semi where he's sitting and saunters over to him messily while giggling. "Do you want me to compliment you too? I can do that." He slides carelessly next to Semi before shifting so he can sit on his friend's lap, straddling his thighs. As soon as he does it though, Semi lights up red as he begins making noises of surprise. Reon leans closer to Semi and whispers something in his ear that only the other can hear and suddenly Semi is silent and red as a tomato.</p>
<p>The sight sends Tendou into a laughing fit and he pulls out his phone, recording a Snapchat directed at both of the men. "Reon! Say hi to Snapchat for me!" He calls out as his friend leans away from Semi's ear. He giggles and waves at the camera lazily. Tendou watches with a soft and happy expression, glad to see his friend so relaxed and having fun.</p>
<p>The night continues with the same amount of chaos. At some point Reon somehow remembers he's the parent friend of the group and almost bursts into tears over it.</p>
<p>"I can't help you guys! I'm too drunk!" He cries out before burying his face into Semi's shoulder, looking as sad as can be. "I'm like a bad mom abandoning her babies."</p>
<p>Semi wraps an arm around him, eyes half lidded and a lazy smile on as he shushes his distraught friend. All of them besides Tendou have been drinking a bit so it's no surprise to Tendou to see his friend so relaxed. "Reon... Tendou is watching everyone, remember?" He says softly while rubbing his shoulder. Yamagata snorts on Semi's other side.</p>
<p>"He's such a cute drunk. One second he's dancing and the next he's crying." Yamagata comments while looking over at Ushijima and raising his shot glass as well before they both drink at the same time.</p>
<p>Ushijima gently sets the glass down and a deep chuckle rumbles from his chest. The sound was rare but it came around more when Ushijima was drinking. "It appears to be that he is having a crisis now because of it." He says softly, his eyes scanning over to his still distraught friend.</p>
<p>"But like... I'm supposed to take care of you guys! What's Tendou gonna do? Guess if everyone is okay or not?" Reon looks over at Tendou which causes him to scoff.</p>
<p>"Have more faith in me! I am keeping a good eye on all of you, thank you very much." Tendou crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.</p>
<p>Reon, despite Tendou's reassurance, continues to whine and cry over it until Semi somehow seems to coo to him enough that he just shuts up. He still looks a little upset but he gets easily distracted from that by Yamagata rambling off a different story about his life.</p>
<p>It gets later and Tendou finally claps his hands together and looks over the group. He does a little headcount carefully. Ushijima is leaning on the table while twirling his finger through the air, one of his hands idly on Tendou's thigh as he hums the song playing. Reon is half awake, leaning on Semi who has an arm wrapped around Reon and his hand idly playing with his hair. Yamagata is talking to Semi who has a small smile on his face, laughing along and stumbling over his words.</p>
<p>"Alrighty my miracle boys! Looks like we're all accounted for! Ready to roll out?" Tendou asks, now finally clicking in his head that he's not used to being the sober one watching over everyone. It was kind of strange saying that line instead of hearing it and having Reon physically lift him from the seat. Instead he waits for a response from the group which is a bunch of grunts and noises of consent and agreement. "You guys are a bunch of cavemen. Lets go."</p>
<p>Tendou ushers Ushijima to get up and the man slowly does, his eyes hooded as he yawns and stretches. Tendou turns and watches Semi wrestle Reon back into his sweater which seemed like quite the bit of work and then slowly lifts both of them to standing and gets them away from the table. Reon grumbles incoherently while he's moved around by Semi who seems to have an unsteady hold on him. Semi was never a balanced drunk so those two were really teetering around dangerously.</p>
<p>"I'm all heavy... we're gon' fall..." Reon groans while pouting a little bit.</p>
<p>"Yeah... probably." Semi obviously couldn't deny how unstable they were and swiftly Ushijima is by their side, grabbing Reon and pulling him over to lean on him. Reon moves like a dead weight but Ushijima holds steady and only stumbles a bit while getting a good hold on his friend.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to carry you on my back?" Ushijima asks, unsure if his friend was even going to be able to walk out of this place steadily. Reon basically lights up at the offer and nods his head.</p>
<p>It takes some work but eventually Ushijima has Reon on his back and Reon's arms are snuggly wrapped around his friend's neck. He looks content where he is and he snuggles up comfortably. Semi and Yamagata get themselves situated as well and finally the team is ready to roll out. Tendou didn't expect it taking so long but they at least got it all under control.</p>
<p>The group walked out of the club, talking to each other and slowly making their way down the street. Very slowly.</p>
<p>Ushijima has been slowed down a bit from alcohol and also from carrying Reon on his back. Meanwhile, Reon has decided to start rapping WAP on their way. Tendou has been recording and laughing the whole time while Yamagata hyped Reon up and Semi tries his best to scold them all for being disruptive and annoying. Ushijima looks... thoroughly confused by the song and just everything happening in general.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp, I wanna gag, I wanna choke! I want you touch that little dangly thing that swings in the back of my throat!" Reon exclaims while tapping the beat on Ushijima.</p>
<p>"Can someone please inform me what Reon means by 'wet ass pussy' because I am certainly lost..." Ushijima mumbles. A loud cackle comes from Yamagata and Tendou can't help but snort as well after hearing the words "wet ass pussy" come out of Ushijima's mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Ushiwaka. Reon is just being stupid." Semi comments while stumbling a little and grabbing onto Yamagata for balance. </p>
<p>Reon scrunches up his face before sticking his tongue out at the other man. "Your... butt is stupid..." He retaliates while pressing his cheek against the back of Ushijima. "You're just jealous that you don't have a wet ass pussy..."</p>
<p>"Why does that keep being said... what is so important about owning a wet cat right now?" </p>
<p>"Ushiwaka... just don't worry about it..."</p>
<p>The little comment from Yamagata in between his laughter was enough to get Ushijima to stop questioning the lyrics and just look forward and continue his walking. The rest of the walk goes along with little issues as Reon slowly drifts off and Semi and Yamagata saunter down the sidewalk together. They finally get to the hotel and up to their rooms where Semi fumbles with the key card for a concerningly long time. Tendou almost wanted to help if it wasn't so funny to watch his friend continuously mess up such a simple task. Once the door finally opens the whole group steps in.</p>
<p>Ushijima immediately goes over to the bed and turns his back to it before basically throwing Reon off of his back without a single care. Tendou squawks, a little worried about the well being of their drunk friend but it seems like the action only caused him to just wake up. Reon giggles and spreads himself out on the bed like a starfish while kicking his legs a little on the bed. With a sigh Ushijima grabs a hold of both of Reon's legs and begins taking his shoes off with a tired expression as Reon shouts his disapproval of the situation. </p>
<p>"Ushiwaka! Let go of my legs!" He tries to wiggle out of the hold but Ushijima has a pretty tight grip as he looks over at Tendou.</p>
<p>"I tend to do this for Satori since when he is under the influence. It is best not to sleep with shoes on after all."</p>
<p>With both shoes off, Ushijima frees Reon's legs and the other man sighs dramatically in relief like he was just being tortured by the act. "'M not going to bed anyways... gotta make sure I didn't lose anyone on the way here." He sits up and looks around the room and counts everyone before gasping with a worried look. "Oh my gosh we're missing someone! Tendou you suck at this!" </p>
<p>Tendou furrows his eyebrows when Reon accuses him of losing someone and quickly looks around, counting everyone with a careful look on his face before realizing he isn't coming up short. He tilts his head and looks back at Reon. "What do you mean? Who are we missing because I'm counting up five?" </p>
<p>"Well, one out of five is missing."</p>
<p>"One out of five?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Benkei, did you count yourself?"</p>
<p>Tendou watches as Reon squints at him, almost as if he doesn't believe Tendou for accusing him of something like that. He then does the head count once more and counts himself this time. "Ohhh! Yeah that makes a whole lotta sense... oopsie~" He says before slowly falling back again and onto the bed. From the side of the room, Yamagata snorts before he leads Semi over to the bed and helps him sit down.</p>
<p>"Alright, I think we got it from here guys. I think Ushijima over there is getting tired." Yamagata points his thumb out towards Ushijima who is standing up while falling asleep. It was quite the sight considering how he would periodically jump a little when he almost falls over. Tendou hums and steps up next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I can stay until he falls asleep-" The sentence is cut off by the sound of a soft snore and Tendou looks down at the bed to see Reon sound asleep with a content smile on his face, almost as if making sure everyone was accounted for was all he needed to do before he could let himself finally rest. He softly chuckles and rubs Ushijima's back. "It seems like everything is covered here, Wakatoshi. Ready to head on to bed?" He doesn't get an actual sentence answer, just a grunt and a slow head nod that confirms that Ushijima was ready for bed. </p>
<p>With a soft hum, Tendou leads Ushijima to the door while using his other hand to pat for his phone that was loaded with fun little pictures and videos from this little adventure that took place. He grabs it from his pocket and begins to happily look through the gallery before looking over his shoulder at Yamagata who was trying to position Reon better on his bed. "Goodnight!" He calls out playfully before leaving the room. He can deem his little plan as a big success. He can't wait to rub it into hungover Semi's face in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Considering making a part two just to have Tendou without a hangover bugging people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>